full moon Jacob's story
by aitazzy
Summary: after Edward and Bella's happy ending in Eclipse, what happens to Jacob? story takes place as if Breaking Dawn was neer published.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1.- Jacob

Jacob ran through the thick brush of the forest, savoring the silence. This silence had been full of Quil's muttered complaints about Jacob's omnipresent bad mood and murmurs from the rest of the wolves in agreement. A few minutes of arguing with them to leave him alone and a new voice joined the conversation. Sam told everyone to revert back to human in his calm yet demanding voice and, softly telling Jacob to calm down and take his time, disappeared.

A sudden stab on pain in his left hind leg pulled Jacob out of his thoughts and made him stop. Something stuck out of a myriad of oozing blood in what would have otherwise been his thigh. He stretched his head back and tried to pull the silver object out with his teeth, but failed. The pain was becoming too much to bear and he was quickly losing blood. Jacob didn't dare turn human in fear of the vampire they were on the lookout for. Not one of the seven—now eight Cullens, but a different one. One the Cullens denied any relation to, which proved it was nomadic and thus willing to kill anyone and anything.

Jacob decided to run to Sam's house and have him take care of the would before it got out of control. As Jacob started to slowly jog home, his wounded leg allowing no more, a thousand thoughts raced through his head.

'I'm not going to cut you in half anymore, Bella.'

Severed ties, a radiant, smiling heart-shaped face, and the foul, disgusting smell of vampire.

Bella's soft, meloduois voice saying words that cut him deeper than any dagger could.

"until my heart stops beating."

Thick, ivory paper with elegant handwriting. A petal printed wedding card. Bella's tinkling laughter. He could see her soft, pink lips in his head, forming words.

"I wonder when it will happen. When the right girl is going to catch your eye."

Jacob skidded to a halt at the sudden memory and shook his head back and forth. He didn't want to remember anymore. It was too painful.

The thougt of pain made him remember the wound in his leg and a new wave of pain hit him. He looked back to see his thick fur soaked a darker color from the blood until he once again began jogging toward Sam's house.

After fifteen or so minutes of running, he reached the small clearing Quil and Embry had made solely for the purpose of eating roasted meat while on duty. Exhaustion was overtaking him and he had to drag his leg behind him, the blood loss making his vision fuzzy. Darkness was approaching quickly, Jacob had been very deep into the forest in search of the vampire, who had only there to hide without being slain by the Cullens or the pack. The journey back had been arduous, especially with a wounded leg so here he finally slowed to a limp.

As Jacob walked into the light of the setting sun after seeing nothing but filtered green light, it took a few minutes for his eyes to focus. When they did, he saw a girl standing a few feet from him, a large back[ack on her shoulders. She had on jeans, a turquoise blouse and hiking boots, dark hair that shone brilliant shades of gold and brown in the sun was pulled up in a ponytail. Square rimmed glasses framed large, brown eyes. Eyes that held so many emotions. Ranging from surprise to admiration to sheer interest, but held not a speck of fear.

The girl took a few reluctant steps toward Jacob and he began to back away. Suddenly he felt the shiver run down his spine that let him know he was about to become human. Terrified of her finding out his secret, he tried to dash into the woods to hide but the pain in his legs held him back and he landed on the hard earth as just a heap of human flesh and bones.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- Jacob

The soft crackling sound of a campfire brought Jacob into consciousness. His head throbbed and an attempt to open his eyes made him feel nauseous. He grunted and rolled onto his side only to find his nose filled with a sickly sweet smell. Jacob jerked his head away from the disgusting scent and opened his eyes to have it filled with an overwhelming turquoise color.

"Glad you're awake; would you like your pants?"

Jacob looked up to find the face of the girl from earlier, her hair now cascading to her shoulders. The way her hair stuck upward in semi-curls st the ends reminded him a bit of Alice Cullen. Her glasses were off and Jacob could see her large, brown eyes better. He noticed the curl of her eyelashes, the unusual, dark specks in otherwise ordinary brown. He noticed the concern in her eyes and the small smile that adorned her lips. He wanted to ask her a million questions. The first and most important being why she was still here, but only a small semblance of a word escaped.

"Wha--?" He uttered stupidly.

The girl laughed a soft yet full sound that made him think of wind chimes.

"You've been unconscious for a while now; take a minute to get your thoughts straight while I go get your pants. Oh, and help yourself to the honeyed lemons, the blood loss probably made you hungry. She said, nudging Jacob to tell him to get up.

Only then did Jacob look at himself, now human, to see that his naked body was covered with a dark blue blanket. He sat up and the girl stood up, put a container of lemon slices in honey—no doubt the source of the smell—next to him and headed across the clearing. She came back a few moments later with Jacob's pants, which had been hanging from a tree branch moment ago.

"They had blood on them, so I went ahead and washed them. They're dry by now, so you can put them on," she said, and turned around letting him dress.

Jacob stood up slowly and noticed a long, white bandage on his left leg. He was sure that if he felt no pain, the wound must have healed and there was no need for the bandage; still he pulled his pants on without removing it.

The girl was now poking the fire with a long branch and for several moments he stood, fascinated by the way the light played on her soft caramel skin. He suddenly had the intense urge to touch her skin, to feel its warmth, its softness. The feeling was so strong he actually took a step toward her, but the crunching autumn leaves made her look over at him.

"Don't you have a shirt? Your forehead was so hot I was sure you had a fever." She said with a laugh, though it didn't mask the obvious worry thick in her voice.

"Who are you?" asked Jacob, deciding to give her a chance to ask questions later.

"I'm…my name is Tasnim, but I go by Taz," she answered smiling.

"I'm Jacob. I've never seen you around these parts before, where are you coming from?" Jacob asked, taking a seat next to her.

"I moved here recently, my parents are global journalists and are in Southern Asia right now. I'm going to the hgh school in Forks and live at my cousin Angela's."

Jacob nodded, remembering Bella's tall friend. He took a deep breath,preparing for the difficult part of the conversation.

"What you saw…before I went unconscious, I mean that-that was…was…" Jacob stopped mid-sentence, not knowing how to continue.

The girl, Taz, took a deep breath, looked at him in the eyes and said "if you're talking about you morphing to human from werewolf then yes, I saw."

Astonished, Jacob only looked at the strange and unpredictable girl in front of him, and was at a complete loss for words.

"y-you…why are you still here, then?"

taz let out a hearty laugh that echoed through the woods, but didn't answer his question. She simply said "there was the blade of a small switchblade in your hind leg" using the wolf term casually, "that's why it kept gushing blood and couldn't clot. I took it out and cleaned your wound, just be sure to clean it when you return. Aren't you going to eat? Or should I get you something else?"

"I dislike the taste of honey. What is this, anyway?" asked Jacob, still trying to comprehend her quick acceptance of his being.

"It's honeyed lemon, I learned to make it from a home stay student from Japan who stayed at our house for half-a-year. The sourness of the lemon balances the swetnesss of the honey great! Try one, you'll see!"

Jacob, watching the joy play across her eyes, reached in and reluctantly plopped a lemon slice into his mouth.

"Wow…you're right. This tastes great." Said Jacob, putting a second piece into his mouth while watching Taz's smile get bigger.

"Aren't you scared at all, that you're having a chat about food with a werewolf?" he asked.

"I guess I should be, but for some reason this feels very familiar..or something like that. It feels like I've know you all my life and this is nothing out of the blue." She looked the other way.

"I see," said Jacob, not admitting getting the same feeling once the shock was gone.

"Why were you running around in the woods in broad daylight?" taz smirked, "what happened to the full moon thing?"

"You're having snacks with an actual werewolf who hasn't shomped your head off yet and you still believe in stories?" Jacob asked laughing. He felt good laughing again.

"But that's why I'm asking! If the stories were true about werewolves but were wrong about them eating people, what else could be out there! Just the thought makes me giddy with excitement!"

Taz almost bounced up and down as she said this, but great pain and anger flushed through Jacob as the faces of the Cullens came to mind. Then, as he imagined Taz, this small, delicate creature facing the Cullens, dread crept into every crevice of Jacob's body. Jacob couldn't comprehend why he felt such concern for a total stranger, but knew that it was stronger than anything he'd felt before.

"You'd be surprised," he muttered to himself.

"So what do werewolves do when they're not out running around in forests and getting injured?"

Jacob pushed away the overwhelming feeling of dread and answered casually.

"Regular stuff. Eat, sleep, hang out with friends, raid occasional villages for goats." Jacob said.

"I think you're getting your stories mixed up, Jacob. That's El Chupacabra."

"Hey, for all you know, I could be El Chupacabra, making trips across the border every once in a while to torment villages all over Latin America"

"Right, cause wolves have time to cross borders, what with them being busy howling to shiny round objects all the time."

They both smiled and a satisfying silence fell over them.

Jacob broke the silence with another question.

"Why were you here? You said you just recently moved here, so why were you wandering around in such depep parts of the forest around dusk, no less?"

"Oh! That..um, I was just trying out this little experiment that might prepare me for my majoring college." Taz said, fidgeting.

"I see. What's going to be your major?"

Taz looked away sheepishly. "cryptozoology" she murmured more to the tree than to him.

"and what's the little experiment about?"

there was a long silence before taz answered in a small voice.

"I heard there were some giant bears, I was trying to see if they were actually just bears or..something else."

As Jacob processed this information, a wave of anger flooded him as he finally understood the reason the girl stayed,

"well, I guess you got what you wanted!" Jacob growled. The unexpected stabs in his chest only made his anger rise,

"what, did you get my DNA while I was passed out? Get a blood sample from my wound? I bet you even have the blade that was in there!" Jacobyelled, feeling deeply betrayed.

Hurt washed over Taz's features, taking the happy gleam out of her eyes and leaving her smiling lips as a small frown.

She said nothing, only walked over to the fire, took a long brand and poked out the charred remains of the blade.

Grinding her teeth, she then walked over to her backpack, hoisting it up and over, spilling all the sontents on the ground.

As Taz stood, rigid and looking away, Jacob stared at the first aid kit, lunch box clothes and various empty containers littering the ground.

Though he still had doubts in his mind, Jacob felt he should apologize. Before he could, Taz took out a small digital camera from her jeans pocket and handed it to him.

As he took the device out of her hand and turned it on, Jacob noticed the tears pooled in her eyes and he almost doubled over with guilt for being the cause of them.

Jacob pressed a button that took him to the gallery and skimmed through the pictures. Except for pictures of people he didn't know, all there was were a few shots of Jacob as a human sleeping on Taz's lap. Jacob stared at these pictures, wondering why she bothered to take pictures of him as a human.

Suddenly Taz snatched the camera out of Jacob's hand, popped the small memory card out and threw it into the fire.

"Are you satisfied now?" Taz asked in a shaking voice.

"I honestly don't know why I helped you. I should have been terrified, but I wasn't. I helped you because I wanted to, not so I could shove your DNA into a test tube!" Taz said, her voice rising little by little.

"I'm sorry I helped you, I'm sorry I spoke to you, okay!i'm sorry I made you think I was deceiving you, but I wasn't. to prove that I didn't and I won't, I'll leave."

With that, Taz turned and began walking in the direction of Forks, wiping tears as she went.

Jacob wanted to stop her, to apologize, but all he could do was watch her go. A few tears slipped out of his own eyes.

Part 2

Jacob sat in his workshop, idly rummaging through the spare parts that were piled up in a corner. It had been two weeks since he saw that girl, Taz, in the forest. After she'd walked off, Jacob had just stood there, watching her go, staring at the last bits of her as she disappeared. Then he had bent down and silently placed everything back into her book bag, hoisted it up and taken it to his workshop. The next day he had driven to Olympia, bought what seemed to be the right memory chip for her camera and dropped both off at Angela's doorstep.

He'd done all this in a hurry because he wanted to forget her. He had gone home from Forks thinking in a few days he'd forget about her and could transform without the pack finding out. Boy, was he wrong. Jacob hadn't turned into a wolf for two weeks because he was constantly thinking about her. She was always wrapped in his thoughts somehow. Sam asked him what was wrong when he reused to patrol and the only explanation Jacob gave was that he needed time.

Jacob wished he could get her out of his head. To just be able to sit idle for five minutes without wondering where she was, what she was doing, if she thought of him. Whenever he thought of the vampire in the forest, fear gripped him and he wanted to know she was okay, was safe.

More than anything, though, he just wanted to see her. Even from afar. His heart gave a painful tug whenever he thought of her and he felt great desperation.

Jacob tried thinking of Bella to distract himself, but the thoughts that once caused him to forget about the world completely now only worked as a minor distraction. Jacob would've even welcomed the pain of Bella leaving him behind for that leech and turning herself into one of them, but there was no pain anymore. Only sadness and disappointment in the choices Bella had made. He no longer wanted to hold her and kiss her like he once did, though he did yearn for the friendship they once had. He wished he could talk to her freely like he used to, but didn't have the desire to hold her an never let go like he once did. He now had the same desire for someone else.

Jacob tried to deny the feelings he had toward a complete stranger, to tell his hear that his love for Bella wasn't so weak that it be broken by one encounter with someone else. It seemed like every time he seemed to have convinced himself, his mind filled with thoughts of Taz and he'd be back to square one.

As Jacob pondered how he'd spent the past two weeks, he heard footsteps coming toward him, he turned to find Sam standing a few feet from him. Sam waved and came to sit beside Jacob.

"Thinking of making a new car?" Sam asked casually.

"No, just organizing," Jacob answered.

Sam nodded his head while examining a small contraption he'd picked up.

"What's been going on with you, Jake? It's been two weeks already. Before whenever you were upset you wanted to run, to transform. Is it something else? Did something happen the last time you were patrolling?"  
Jacob stiffened at the last words that left Sam's mouth and he was sure Sam hadn't missed his little slip.

"Ah…" Sam said, "vampires?" he pressed.

Jacob looked at Sam, not sure if he meant the one on the loose or the Cullens,

"No, it has nothing to do with any vampires" Jacob said coolly, emphasizing 'any'.

"Jacob, do you want to tell me what's been going on?" Sam asked, irritated.

"Not really," was Jacob's stony reply.

Sam sighed and looked away, obviously disappointed.

"Jacob, the vampire still hasn't been found yet and there have been two more deaths. We can't afford to lag anymore. Since you refuse to transform, I ask that you patrol near the border with Seth," Sam said, " you won't have to transform unless absolutely necessary, just camp out and patrol on foot."

"I can do that. When do you want me to start?" Jacob asked.

"Tonight," was Sam's ready reply.

"Alright then, I'll go and get a few things ready." Jacob said and turned toward the house, Sam on his heels.

Jacob stared into the flames of the campfire as Seth chattered happily about this and that. Jacob nodded and grunted as replies at the appropriate times, but his mind wasn't with him. It was in another night, similar to this one, with someone else. He thought about the overpowering feelings that had surged through him that night with Taz. He still had no explanation why, but he recalled such protectiveness and tenderness toward the girl, he couldn't even compare it to the way he had once felt for Bella. Jacob knew that he would probably never see her again, he had hurt he tremendously. She would go to Forks high, and leave once her parents came back. All that would be left with him would be the sad memories of one night and a million regrets.

Jacob glanced up when he realized Seth had stopped talking and was staring at Jacob with a solemn look that was well past his years.

"What is it, Seth?" Jacob asked nonchalantly.

"I should be asking you that. Why are you so distant all of a sudden? All of us are really worried about you, Jacob." Seth said, the worry showing clearly in his dark eyes.

"Don't worry, Seth, nothing's wrong. I'm fine, I just need a little time to myself," Jacob said, trying to sound convincing.

"Is it Bella?" Seth asked after a long silence.

Jacob looked up sharply to find Seth wore a pained expression. He clearly felt pity for Jacob and that caused him to sit up straighter, square his shoulders and reply in a rumble.

"No, Seth, this has nothing to do with Bella. Now please, just let me sit in silence for a while."

Seth bit his lip and nodded, looking at a small patch of dirt.

Jacob sighed inwardly and looked toward where the border was. he had spent so much time with Bella around these parts, looking for where he now knew was the Cullens' home, walking and talking, and the night she ahd come to hear the old Quileute tales. He had been sitting at a place where so many memories lie of him and the woman he was supposed to love, yet the thought only entered his mind after Seth brought Bella up.

"Jacob, im going to patrol the perimeter for a while, the silence is getting kind of loud," Seth said, as he got up and walked off sullenly.

"Howl if you need me!" Jacob yelled at his receding back.

After a while, Jacob lay down on the grass and closed his eyes, contemplating the way his life had changed of late, but soon found sleep claiming him before falling into it completely.

Jacob woke with a start as a loud Howl pierced the calm night. He immediately sprang to his feet and began to run toward the sound, not bothering to transform. He reached the dark wolf that was Seth sniffling the ground and moving east. Jacob ran up to him, a bit breathless.  
"Seth, what's the emergency, why did you howl?" he asked.

Seth grownled in response andJacob took a guess.

"Is it a vampire?" Jacob asked urgently.

Seth gave a curt nod and fell onto his front paws, gesturing for Jacob to climb onto his back.

'So he understands I still don't want to transform,' he thought as he got on.

Then they were flying through the trees toward a scent that was getting stronger by the passing minute. Jacob grabbed Seth's fur tightly to keep from falling as the young wolf lurched to a stop.

Jacob immediately hopped off of his back to a male vampire, shining in the moon's pale light, unkempt, black hair making a curtain around his face as he looked up from bending over his unconscious victim: Taz.

A small grown ripped from Jacob's throat as he launched at the man, shivers wracking his entire body as his clothes explodes into small bits around him. He fell on top of the vampire, making a loud smack as both the seemingly marble man and the large beast his the forest floor.

A scuffle ensued as both fought with their might, Jacob's sharp teeth digging into the hard flesh of the man's arm. Seth soon jumped in, clawing the side of the man's face, making him scream twice as loud. Vampire or not , they still felt pain.

A moan came from Taz and Jacob quickly looked over to see her rolling onto her side, he soon realized it had been a big mistake. Having the restraint on his arm loosened, the inhumanly strong man swept his arm roughly, sending Jacob crashing into a thick tree. He used the free arm to grab Seth's head, pulling him away from biting his leg off. Being weaker than the other full grown wolves, Seth let out a howl as the vampire tried to crack the beast's neck, breaking several other bones in the process. Ignoring the loud howls coming from Seth, Jacob launched himself once again onto the man's turned back and bit down hard into his neck and twisted. A loud and horrific crack sounded as the man fell limp against Jacob's teeth.

He dropped the immobile vampire onto the ground, knowing he might not be dead and turned to see the rest of the pack breaking through the trees. They had obviously heard the howls, both the Wolves' and the Vampire's.

'Sam, Seth's been injured, get him some help,' Jacob said in a rush.

His eyes traveled to Embry, carrying a pain of what seemed to be sweatpants between his teeth.

'He knew this would happen,' Jacob thought with wry amusement as he looked at his friend. He also felt a pang of guilt for ignoring Embry and Quil for so long, when all they had done was worry about him.

'It's okay,' came a soft voice in Jacob's head and he realized it was Embry. Jacob gave his old friend a semblance of a smile and transformed. He walked using his feet now to Embry and grabbed the pants from between his teeth and quickly donned them.

He then didn't waste a minute as he ran toward Taz, who still lay on her side in the dirt, eyes shut, but breathing. He bent down next to her and quickly scooped her into his arms, marveling at how perfectly she fit there.

Jacob then dashed toward the reservation, stopping only to let the others know he was taking her to his house, Taz sleeping silently in Jacob's gentle, but firm hold.


End file.
